¿Algo más?
by Loca Demierda
Summary: ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si Maxxie no lo hubiera detenido en aquél momento, en Rusia? Sólo sexo, ¿o algo más? ¡Contenido fuerte!


¿Y qué hubiera pasado si Maxxie no lo hubiera detenido en aquél momento, en Rusia?

¡Hola a todos y todas! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja y de esta serie, así que no sé muy bien cómo me quedará. Si los personajes están muy OoC, lo siento, pero llevo poco tiempo mirando la serie y supongo que aún no los conozco perfectamente.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Nada de esto me pertenece, y no lucro con este trabajo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—Shh… —Lo silenció Tony. Se acercó un poco más y le susurró— Te la chuparé…

Rápidamente su remera fue a parar a alguna parte del suelo, dejando a la vista aquél apetecible pecho. De repente, los labios de Tony sellaron los del rubio. El beso duró sólo unos segundos, pero bastaron para encender todo el lívido entre los dos. Tony prácticamente le arrancó la remera, llevándose la gorra consigo. Volvió a besarlo con ferocidad, con deseo reprimido que de a poco iba saliendo. Le dio un pequeño beso más y comenzó a recorrer su cuello con los labios, bajando por todo el torso, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del rubio. Bajó la cremallera y comenzó a lamer todo lo que pudo. Maxxie lo detuvo y Tony volvió a estar de pie, a su misma altura. Tony lo miró fijo a los ojos, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada, volvió a besarlo, esta vez más lento, como tanteando.

Los dos ya estaban demasiado excitados; Maxxie ya no daba más, y el gran bulto que Tony traía en los pantalones lo delataba.

_Sí, no, sí, no, sí, no. _La mente de Maxxie era todo un lío, no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, deseaba que esos labios volvieran a recorres su cuerpo, pero por el otro, recordaba que Tony no era gay y que tenía novia, y que, justamente, ella se encontraba en esa misma habitación, sólo unos pocos metros alejada de ellos.

Pero cuando Tony lo tomó de las caderas para apegarlo más a sí, ya no pudo más. Y cuando, pícaramente, la lengua de Tony delineó el lóbulo de su oreja, se dejó llevar completamente. Muchos suspiros surgían de su boca, alentando aún más a Tony a seguir con su labor. Maxxie se dejó hacer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que su _amigo _tuviera más para lamer y chupar y hacer lo que le dé la maldita gana.

Y, a su lado, tan sólo a metros de ellos, estaba Michelle, observando todo. Estaba confundida, enojada, triste, furiosa, destrozada… Cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño gemido de protesta, moviéndose un poco, simulando tener un mal sueño, intentando llamar la atención de los dos muchachos, pero estos ya se habían sumergido en un nuevo beso y, sin separarse ni un segundo, se dirigieron hacia la cama contigua a la chica, _los muy malditos._

Maxxie gemía lo menos posible porque, a pesar de que se había dejado llevar, aún no olvidaba quién estaba también en esa habitación. Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Tony y tocar todo lo que fuera posible, mientras Tony hacía lo mismo con él. Tony dejó el beso, bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de uno de los pequeños y rosas pezones del rubio, y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo muy despacio, no queriendo hacerle daño. El rubio gemía, y con una mano acallaba esos sonidos. Tony siguió bajando y lamió todo lo que pudo, incluyendo el ombligo. Volvió a bajar el pantalón y los blancos bóxers del rubio que, cuando lo había frenado, se había acomodado. Y nuevamente esa dureza estaba en frente suyo, ahora mucho más grande que hace algunos momentos. Se había excitado y le había favorecido mucho. Abrió la boca y sacó la traviesa lengua, para lamer sólo la punta. Lamió otra vez y Maxxie lo miró, enfadado.

—Tú… idiota… ah… —gemía—, vamos… hazlo, apúrate.

Tony sonrió y lamió la base completa, saboreándolo todo. Abrió lo más que pudo la boca y tragó aquél palpitante miembro. Sabía a _joder, se la estoy chupando, y se siente genial _para Tony, y para Maxxie sabía a _Joder, me la está chupando y ¡oh, Dios! Así…._

Subió y bajó, subió y bajó, y así muchas veces más, mientras que sus manos recorrían los muslos del rubio. Maxxie murmuró algo que sonó a "_ya casi…", _lo que le advirtió a Tony que ya se estaba por venir. Tranquilo y todo, siguió chupando, hasta que, en un sonoro gemido que trató de acallar, Maxxie se vino.

Tony intentó tragar todo, pero aun así se le escapó un poco por los costados, aunque después lo lamió. Maxxie respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del fantástico orgasmo que acababa de tener. Pero Tony no, él aún no estaba satisfecho. Se deshizo se sus pantalones y su bóxer y se posó sobre Maxxie. El rubio lo miró y, al notar qué era lo que Tony planeaba a hacer, comenzó a excitarse nuevamente, para satisfacción del otro.

—¿Debo prepararte o algo así? —preguntó en serio, aunque al parecer Maxxie se lo tomó como una broma.

—No, no hace falta. No es como si jamás hubiera entrado algo ahí —Rió Maxxie, y, a su pesar, Tony también.

—Está bien. Déjame decirte que jamás he hecho esto con un tío, así que si te lastimo, no me culpes.

—¿Te preocupas?

—No, claro que no.

Y callaron. Tony agarró su miembro y lo posó sobre la entrada de Maxxie, algo nervioso. Empujó levemente y Maxxie soltó un pequeñísimo quejido. Empujó nuevamente y comenzó a entrar.

Segundos después, cuando estuvo dentro, frenó para que Maxxie se acostumbrara a él. Maxxie respiró hondo y suspiró. Levantó sus caderas un poco y las empujó contra Tony, quien soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa.

—Muévete.

—Pero, ¿no te dolerá?

—No, no lo hará. Ahora fóllame, vamos.

Y Tony no dijo nada más. Comenzó lentamente a salir y, justo cuando casi sacó la punta de su _cosa, _entró nuevamente, provocando un jadeo en Maxxie y en él mismo. Y así volvió a hacerlo. Pronto Maxxie volvió a posar su mano sobre su boca para acallar los gemidos que, a estas alturas, se hacían incontrolables. Tony entraba con fuerza y rapidez, disfrutando esto como jamás lo había hecho. _Joder, _¿qué tenían los chicos que los hacían tan follables? No lo sabía, y no le importaba. A Tony no le gustaban los chicos; no, sólo se divertía, ya sabes, probaba cosas nuevas. Pero Maxxie… Joder, Maxxie era tan, tan, tan jodidamente gay, y aun así quería hacerlo con él. ¿Era deseo? Eso pensaba. Después de todo, ¿qué más sería?

Y siguió follándoselo, disfrutándolo, jadeando y gimiendo sobre el cuerpo de Maxxie.

Luego de un rato así, en un ronco gemido, se vino. Segundos después le siguió Maxxie, quien mordió su mano, porque sus gemidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más incontrolables. Tony bajó la cabeza y besó los labios de Maxxie. Éste le correspondió el beso y enredó sus brazos en su cuello, jugando con el negro cabello que Tony tenía. Se separaron y se quedaron así unos segundos.

Tony se levantó y Maxxie lo imitó, comenzando a cambiarse. Minutos después ya estaba saliendo de la habitación para ir a cualquier lugar. Cerró la puerta y se recargó contra la pared, deslizándose lentamente por ella. Se sentó en el suelo y con una mano tocó sus labios, recordando lo que, hacía sólo unos minutos, había pasado. Sonrió sintiéndose feliz y se levantó, yendo a caminar.

Dentro, Tony también tocaba sus hormigueantes labios. ¿Qué había pasado?

Ya había tenido sexo y una experiencia nueva, entonces, ¿por qué quería poder besar a Maxxie nuevamente? ¿Por qué todavía quería follárselo?

Confundido salió de la habitación, olvidándose de quién estaba allí.

Michelle se dio vuelta, mirando hacia la habitación (pues todo este tiempo había estado de espaldas) y, llorosa, destrozada, enfurecida por lo que había escuchado y presenciado, salió de la habitación, buscando un lugar en el cual llorar tranquilamente y descargar todo sus sufrimiento.

Lo que había pasado en esa habitación había sido sólo sexo, ¿o algo más?

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Agradecería comentarios, realmente me animarían a hacer otro fic de estos dos hermosos chicos que debieron haber quedado juntos. ¡Denme su opinión, es muy importante para mí!<p>

Adiós.


End file.
